


Attention Please

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	Attention Please

学校挺无聊的，虽然大人都一直说得好好学习以后才能有出息，但庞宽看着那些说这话的大人，也没看出多少所谓出息，就更不爱搭理的由着一堆批判教育的说辞都穿堂风似的从耳朵里刮过去不留一点儿痕迹，苦于不能真给放个什么歌儿摇头晃脑，只好在脑子里幻想出台他买不起的唱片机，开始播放他听过或者没听过的虚拟音符。

最后单方面商量出的结果就是把他扔去绘画班儿，庞宽对此没说半个不字，因为他知道自己说了也没用，指不定还再换来顿板子。但他也绝没有就低头妥协，只是反抗方式比较新鲜，在别人都画几何体打阴影的时候他勾勒人体，描的天马行空颇有新世纪毕加索风采。可别误会，他才不在乎艺术，尤其现代后现代艺术在他看来就是一派狗屁不通，他，他们，真正在乎的只有一样东西——这堆“艺术品”的原始底稿，黄书。

其实庞宽一开始也没觉得多有意思，青春期么，什么不多兜儿比脸都干净，唯一永远花不光的就是过剩的精力和源源不断分泌的激素。他最初也只是好奇，说起来别人可能都不信，但他一想当科学家的人，不懂就研究不是天经地义吗？

他都没招摇过市要特别分享，当然也没做贼似的藏着掖着，男生宿舍本来就是藏不住事儿的地儿，更别说这种秘密。一来二去不知怎么他就成了“艺术大师”，求取“人类圣经”的男孩儿们越来越多，他莫名其妙就背上一种不能辜负人民群众期待的荒唐使命感，钻研的日益深入，却在别人看着都觉得他到了顶的时候又觉得没劲。

组织拿毛片儿王欣赏一手资料甚至互相打打手冲都只在几次之后就让他觉得索然无味，他要好玩儿，较了劲似的一刻不肯消停，甚至有模有样的聚众集思广益，最后倒还真就不是一无所获。只能说兴趣和热情才是一切，庞宽盯着那塑胶假鸡巴想，老师布置那么些作业各种手段压着的时候都不见这帮混蛋玩意啊这么积极靠谱儿过。

他当着一堆人的注目礼开始解裤子再解纽扣，衬衫开到几乎能被一览无余的时候又停手，把身边那群狗馋肉似的快要流口水的模样尽收眼底，觉得恶心透了，偏还要弯出一个要笑不笑的弧度张嘴，一手握着假鸡巴送到嘴边上舌头勾舔着吞下，一手揉着自己平的什么都没有的胸口折腾那唯一带点颜色的乳头，哼哼着扭腰吐露鼻音。

“操。”

他听到有忍不住骂出声，金属拉链咔哒咔哒的解开像整齐的管弦乐被奏响铺开。这下他不单觉得那些人恶心了，他觉得自己才是最恶心最傻逼的那一个，又偏偏顶不住一种诡异的终于被万众瞩目的扭曲快感，想象自己是摇滚明显，把手伸下去急迫的撸动早就硬挺的阴茎。

“妈的，骚货，含个假鸡巴都能硬。”

他置若罔闻，蘸着前头又冒出来的淫液就把指头塞往身后。自渎当然不是重头戏，没哪个男的好单看别人撸，他心知肚明。但真进去了他的演绎又不得不呆滞的裂开点儿缝隙，这感觉太怪了，不单是疼或者别的什么能够描述的形容。可他还是没停，只摸过不知道谁贡献的润滑剂挤了一大块抹的屁股蛋儿都锃光瓦亮，下一个呼吸里就怼进去两根手指。

他开始觉得热，为小宿舍房间里挤满的体液气息禁不住得意，散着视线模模糊糊的看着一双又一双手都握上那根东西开始套弄，一瞬间几乎满意的觉得音乐节pogo也不过如此。他带着一股子皇帝选妃的劲挨个对上他们的目光，看到恶心，看到茫然，情绪各有不同，唯一一样的是难以抑制的欲望。然后他把三根手指抽出来，换上被口水湿透的人工鸡巴操进去，看着有人瞬间颤抖着达到了高潮，自己也夹紧了双腿配合着手里的动作像骑在哪个男人身上似的挺胯。

他可以闭着嘴不出一点声儿，他绝对做得到，但他偏要极尽恶心要多浪有多浪的瞎喘着嚷嚷。没人听的清他到底在说什么，但每个人都在觉得庞宽是在叫他们的名字。最后场面终于失控，最胆大或是最被原始冲动控制化身野人的一个扑上来一把扯住他的手拽出那根假鸡巴换上自己进入，干了没几下就再也把持不住的交代进去，立刻被推开有第二个人顶上。

男孩儿们都没什么经验，泄的快硬的却也同样能够跟上。庞宽嘴里也被塞满，一阵阵想吐反而让嗓子眼收的更紧把嘴里那人更快含射。他被厚重腥膻的精液糊了一嘴一脸，又被人拿软下的鸡巴好玩儿似的在他脸上拍的啪啪作响。他给人按着脑袋抵着后颈被迫往前推着吞咽，又被掐着腰一次次操到更深。他射了两次，也可能三次，没人照顾他前面单靠被干就达到高潮又绞着让他里面的人失守。五六个人轮番发泄了个够之后唾弃又心虚的离开，而庞宽只花了点时间把气喘匀就撑着还软着的腿挪到卫生间，对着裂开条缝的镜子左右侧着身体观察，精液吻痕青紫印记一样不缺只多不少，可他却只觉得不够。

“行不行啊你们。”

消息随即被传开，庞宽一时成了校园里数得上号儿的风云人物。他来者不拒，又玩儿的开，虽然人人谈起他都是鄙夷又恶心婊子荡妇母狗不重样儿的问候，可到最后又都免不了或光明正大或偷偷摸摸的来找他，但求一操。

他有天在一小胡同里被截住，正因为没能买到喜欢了好久等了好久的一版磁带而心情不好，结果来的那傻逼没半点颜色，嘴比刚拉过屎还臭，仗着自己多长了二两疙瘩肉就要强上，没成想庞宽却掏出了把刀子。刀倒也不是多管制那种，削个苹果皮铅笔就正合适。那人看着这架势以为庞宽这小身板要跟他硬刚，不禁露出一脸猪头坏笑，可庞宽又哪儿那么好猜呢？他当着人面反手一刀架脖子上就给自己割出道血花儿。

“我打不过你，但我今儿不想搞。你要硬来也行，反正我想弄死自己办法还不少。”

大个头愣了三秒，随即骂了句神经病收紧裤腰带落荒而逃。他挺没劲的把刀子收好嘶了口气，转头却看见一也挺高不过瘦的几乎就跟他如出一辙的一眼镜儿手里擒着块儿板砖定在那儿，这会儿见他看过去才慌慌张张回神把砖头扔下，推了推眼镜儿耷拉着脑袋似乎是想跑，最后又掏出张卫生纸对着他脖子上那伤口走过来。

“你……没事儿吧？”

彭磊问完就暗骂自己废话，脖子上拉了道口子能没事儿吗？傻逼，缺心眼儿。

可一直冷着张脸的庞宽这会儿反而笑了，也没伸手接他那纸，只把脖子仰着露给他，问了一八竿子打不着的问题。

“你家还有别人吗？”

“啊？没没有吧。”

“那你带我回去吧。”

彭磊就这么把庞宽领回自己家，或者说被庞宽领回自己家。他路上终于想起来问你干嘛要跟我回家啊，问完又有点后悔怕人反悔，却得到挺理直气壮的回答。

“我这样儿也去不了别地儿了啊。”

他就反应过来庞宽可能是怕回家再挨收拾，想着那些传言又立刻明白这人不可能再回学校宿舍，最后翻箱倒柜好一会儿才算找着自家药箱。

“你这还是得去医院看看。”

他边笨手笨脚给庞宽抹红汞，边看着人脖子上被他亲手加工出的药水色彩，自己也跟着动了动喉结，随即在那人吃痛的低喘里飞速收手撇开目光，像看到了什么不该看的东西似的，犯错小孩儿一般又垂下头。

“你还没吃晚饭吧？”

彭磊终于找到借口逃离这片黏腻的沉默，到厨房烧了水才想起来最后剩的一包泡面昨天已经交代在他肚子里这会儿都不知道排哪个坑里去了，这才想起来今天自己本来是要去超市。可这会儿显然已经来不及，没办法，他最后只能加了蒸片放了俩大土豆上去，硬着头皮端给饭桌边儿上已经坐好的庞宽。

“你就请我吃这个啊？”

他听到庞宽带笑的调侃，眼睛里都闪着光，一瞬间被安抚了似的松懈下神经。

“有这吃就不错了。”

他假模假样的瞪一眼，换来庞宽更开心的大笑出声。最后俩人从盐到酱油白糖豆腐乳都乱七八糟蘸了个遍，一点儿没浪费把俩土豆都啃干净一副就差舔碟子的架势，彭磊没说其实他平时有多挑食，庞宽也没说他有好一阵没吃完东西不吐了。两个人躺在床上，就像躺在洗碗池里那堆没人搭理的盘子，彭磊放了盘New Order的磁带，他们都很喜欢，但没人知道那歌儿到底叫什么，也听不太懂唱词。

后来彭磊不知什么时候睡着了，庞宽过去帮他摘下眼镜放好，在到头的白噪音里哼着依稀记得的发音唱The streets are running rivers full of blood。然后他掀开被子的一角钻进去，没准备睡觉，反而不老实的盯上彭磊的大短裤小心脱下来，又拿鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅还软乎乎正暖和的那地儿，没忍住又是一笑，随即就张嘴给吞了下去。

他头一回知道阴茎也能这么柔软可爱，觉得心里好像有哪儿被触动了，又赶快鼓动着舌头吮出更多咸涩的液体咽下，手指配合的绕到身后熟练的扩张，用永远难以被满足的欲望深渊把情绪淹没。他察觉到彭磊有点要醒了，至少在做春梦。他这么想着就突然又好奇那个情色片主角到底是何方神圣，莫名其妙有点酸楚的不忿，只好更花样百出的把嘴里这不小的家伙舔的更硬，终于在跨坐上去的时候成功战胜了那个不知是谁的主角把彭磊唤醒，不等他眼神聚焦就扭动身体。现在换庞宽闭上眼睛了。

他平常总喜欢看，看各种贪婪的鄙夷的对他充满欲望也只有欲望的眼睛，但这回他不想看了，他有点害怕在彭磊的眼睛里也看到一样的情绪，他只能一下一下喘着用彭磊的大鸡吧操开自己，脑子里想到七宗罪里死于色欲的血腥一幕，想到自己当时的不屑一顾，又想到之后在文艺复兴课程里看到的但丁神曲。七宗罪说色欲是最重的一宗，是对不合乎道德的性欲的满足、对性爱的追求，可神曲里只有简简单单六个字：“过分爱慕对方”。

“庞宽…？”

他被彭磊带着睡意显得更含混和哑了几分的声音哄的睁眼，脊背过电般打颤，后穴又下意识咬的更紧，夹的彭磊也跟着他一声闷哼。他大概知道彭磊想问什么，又完全不明白彭磊会想问什么，只能在放任的浪叫里掺杂自白。

“传言都是真的，你不会还…不信吧？”

“可你今天明明不想……都是他们逼你的。”

他看着彭磊就这么把他归于无辜，痛苦又快乐却丝毫不领情，只挂上他用惯了的足够下流又足够勾人的笑冲彭磊摇了摇头。他没错过彭磊攥紧的拳头，他知道只要再那么一点儿，彭磊就也会忍不住按着他边骂贱货边疯狂的在他身体里横冲直撞了，这念头衍生出的画面让他高兴的几乎想哭。

“我那会儿只是没买着磁带心情不好，你也看到了，我不想谁也逼不了我。”

他又狠狠坐下去，穴肉裹着火热的阴茎一缩一缩，恶意的叫着彭磊的名字又喘了好几声才继续给自己填补剧情。

“是我勾引他们的，我跟五个？可能六个人也说不定，一块儿操过呢。”

他挺着胸，两手揉捏着硬挺的乳尖毫不客气的揉捏出更深的颜色，完全只靠着大腿的力量推动向上，每一下都失去支撑的完全坐到彭磊最根本，像快到高潮一般呻吟的压抑又高亢。

“他们一起操我，但我只觉得还没够，行不行啊这帮人。”

于是庞宽就终于等到彭磊起身，像一块大石落地似的。可偏巧不巧这石头又砸在他脚尖上，疼的他涌出点儿生理眼泪。

他有点疲倦的闭上眼，归结于可能太久也没好好睡觉，结果迟迟没等到料想中的灭顶欲望把他压倒，反倒在疑惑的又睁开眼时，被一个脆弱到不堪一击的拥抱搂了个满怀。

“没事儿。”

他其实不明白什么没事，怎么就没事儿了。只觉得身体不听使唤的发抖，意识到喘不过气来的时候才发现脸上湿了一片，赶紧就伸手去抹却怎么也擦不干净，最后终于就不再挣扎的靠在彭磊瘦削的跟舒服搭不上边儿的肩膀上哭成傻逼。

“我对不起我太傻逼了操，你，你别管我了。”

“没事儿。”

不知道是彭磊太用力还是庞宽太不用力，这个不堪一击的怀抱始终没被突破，不管庞宽怎么翻来覆去的说自己傻逼烦人或者道歉，彭磊只把拥抱贴的越来越紧，合着俩人逐渐同步的心跳频率不厌其烦的重复，没事儿，没事儿，没事儿。

“…还硬着呢。”

彭磊被这话逗笑，主动过去吻上庞宽还满是精液味儿的嘴唇。他技巧烂的一塌糊涂，可这回庞宽也生涩的不遑多让。彭磊在这个初中生大概都不如的吻里嘴唇弧度翘的更高，维持着唇肉相贴的姿势时不时动动舌头，终于在怀抱里挺动起腰胯，没动几下就又停下来还是黏着嘴唇问庞宽。

“没弄疼你吧？”

庞宽被磨蹭的头皮都发麻，快感过分堆积又得不到发泄，刚止住的眼泪又要落下，彭磊却在他点头后继续不肯痛快的一会儿问舒服吗一会儿又担心累不累。他甚至怀疑彭磊是故意使坏，可被全然把持着操控连反抗都不再能，只能夹紧臀肉挪开嘴唇把越来越烫的脸埋在彭磊颈窝闷声闷气的催促。

“我好着呢，你你快点儿，你行不行啊。”

他实在闹不明白自己这后知后觉害臊似的举动算怎么个情况，也没料到彭磊真就应声大开大合的操干，逼的他发出自己都没听过的变了调儿的喘息才反应过来这人磨蹭的时间已经找准了那点，只能被猛烈的浪潮一波波拍打出呜咽，总算被操到高潮后来不及分出片刻缓神就被一阵更猛烈的顶弄重新又干出眼泪，在彭磊终于整根捅到最深处灌满他时，窒息般打着哭嗝被人哄着顺背喘气。

“还……行吗？”

彭磊这会儿又贴过来紧紧抱着他了，一副虚心求教的德性，看的他却只气不打一处来。

“滚蛋吧你。”

他往后踹了一脚，实在没什么力气，又被彭磊拿腿压住，纠缠在一起分不出彼此，终于没出息的被又一个吻哄软了心。

“我观察你好久了，我觉得你就是我要找的那个人，我我想跟你好，咱俩好吧。”

好个屁，庞宽心说，背着他又翻了好大一个白眼，可惜没绷住嘴边儿露出去那点儿笑。

“好吧。”


End file.
